


【瞳耀生贺】恐怖爱情故事（PWP）

by DaZha_zhazhazha



Category: s.c.i谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZha_zhazhazha/pseuds/DaZha_zhazhazha
Summary: 主要是触手play不恐怖，略重口不喜自行右划





	【瞳耀生贺】恐怖爱情故事（PWP）

白羽瞳也不知道该说展耀胆大还是胆小。这只看起来文质彬彬的小猫咪可以面不改色地勘察那些凶案现场，在面对形状可怖的尸体时眉头都不皱一下，却害怕恐怖片。  
害怕的同时也很喜欢看恐怖片。  
展耀想做的事从来就没有哪一件会被拒绝，于是在一个狂风骤雨，气氛绝佳的夜晚，白羽瞳关上灯拉好窗帘，坐上沙发搂紧一旁正襟危坐，一点都不像是要看电影的男朋友，对准电视机摁下了播放键。

展耀向来是一本正经的风格，白羽瞳找了个舒服的姿势半躺在沙发上，也没再试图把他硬扳过来摁进自己怀里。他知道一旦电影进入正题，大博士就会化身小猫咪捂着眼睛主动靠过来。  
今天这部片子是白羽瞳在分类里面随手选的，瞟了一眼封面觉得应该挺恐怖，没细看简介就点进来了。播到三分之一他才发现不对劲，男主角居然变成了一坨，啊不，一堆巨大的触手——而展耀也只是聚精会神地盯着屏幕，时不时眨巴一下大眼睛，迟迟没有钻进他怀里。  
白羽瞳本就不太睁得开的眼皮子愈发沉重了。  
“猫，不如我们做……”他想说不如我们做点别的。  
展耀不知道想到了哪里去，双颊飞上可疑的红晕，一巴掌拍在了白羽瞳大腿根：“别吵！我要看完。”  
白羽瞳“哦”一声闭上了嘴。  
直到最后他才发现这只不过是一部稍稍有些猎奇就被分入了恐怖一类的，本质是爱情烂片的电影。男主角变成了一丛巨型触手，女主角认出了变成触手的丈夫，并对他不离不弃。  
连挑选电影的白羽瞳本人也没想到这样一部烂到让人怀疑是不是拍来洗钱的片子居然能拥有皆大欢喜的结局。他强行应景地转过头，在片尾女主角亲吻变回人类的男主角时也吻住了展耀的嘴唇。  
展耀的猫爪这次拍在了他脸上：“起开，黏糊糊的。”  
白羽瞳：？？？？？？？  
是电影黏糊糊，我哪里黏糊糊了？  
没有得到回应的黏糊糊先生不依不饶跟在准备去洗澡的展耀屁股后面，发出了一连串类似于“如果我是触手你会爱我吗”的提问，回答他的是浴室砰地一声关上的门。

今晚耗子没有吃到猫。  
难得没被折腾的展耀伸了个懒腰，心满意足，沉沉睡去。

第二天清早闹钟还没响，展耀睁开眼睛，发现被窝里温度有点低。以往他都是在白羽瞳温暖的怀抱里入睡，又在温暖的怀抱里醒来。  
他迷迷糊糊地喊着“小白”，翻了个身闭着眼往双人床的另外半边摸，摸到一根巨大的，圆润的条状物，于是伸手抱住，砸吧砸吧嘴准备继续睡。  
两秒钟后，展耀又一次睁开了眼睛。  
巨大的？圆润的？条状物？？？  
他一把掀开被子——白羽瞳不见了，他抱住的是一堆深紫色触手——的其中一根。别的不说，这触手长得有点眼熟，跟昨晚在电影里看到的简直可以说是一模一样。展耀瞬间清醒过来，用远不符于自己体能的速度爬下床冲出了房间：“小白……白羽瞳！”  
房子里静悄悄的，没有人回应。  
展耀有些慌张地回头看了一眼，卧室门大敞着，被子一半在床上一半在地上，触手已经消失得无影无踪，只留下床单上一滩黏糊糊的水迹。与此同时，身后传来一种粘腻的，物体在地板上拖行的声音。  
展耀不敢往后看，带着哭腔又喊了一声“白羽瞳”，还没来得及再说什么就感觉身体被什么滑溜溜的东西圈住，紧接着双脚离地，一阵天旋地转，再睁开眼时已经回到了柔软的床上。  
房间里的冷气早就漏掉了大半，但被触手污染了的床单湿冷黏滑，展耀坐在上面只觉得浑身发凉。从前他们经历过各种各样的危险，即使他从没有畏惧过，白羽瞳总会以绝对保护的姿态守在一旁。现在他真的害怕了，白羽瞳却不知所踪。  
那一大坨触手没有给展耀悲伤的机会，轻轻松松就把他掀翻了。展耀穿着睡袍和短睡裤，被这么一推，睡袍的系带松开了，布料也随之滑向两边，露出精瘦的胸膛和腰身。他慌忙伸手拢住领口，绝望得想哭，嘴里还下意识叫着小白。  
一根触手晃晃悠悠地抬起来，指了指自己。  
展耀瞪大眼睛：“你把白羽瞳吃了？！”  
面前的触手看起来很无语。  
展耀解释不了他为什么能看出一坨没有五官也不会说话的鬼东西的情绪，但感觉上就是这样。他小心翼翼地坐起来，再一次朝着门口喊白羽瞳的名字。  
触手又指了指自己。

如果我是触手你会爱我吗？  
白羽瞳昨晚瞎扯掰的问题猛然出现在展耀脑海里，把展耀吓得一个激灵。他皱起眉头，艰难地开口：“你……你是白羽瞳？”  
触手点了点头，如果那个湿漉漉的尖端能够被叫做“头”的话。  
真是见鬼了。  
展耀躺倒在了床上，盯着跟他的大脑一样一片空白的天花板。而那堆怎么看都不太像白羽瞳的触手已经得寸进尺地跟了上来，挑开展耀的睡袍。展耀还没来得及抗拒，一边乳头就被刺了刺。  
触手的尖端没有锋利到可以刺破皮肤的程度，但上去的力道就像要戳穿皮肤，展耀无端想起白羽瞳说“给你通通乳孔”这种下流话的样子。乳头在恐惧和快感中硬了起来，他有些欲盖弥彰地挣扎了两下，扯过被子乱七八糟地盖在身上：“你干嘛！”  
过于强烈的不真实感让展耀蜷起了身体，就算他不小心掉进了什么怪诞的电影世界，眼前的触手真的是白羽瞳变的，这样可怕的形态也远远超出了他的接受范围。何况触手的动作预示着接下来将要发生的事情不会是什么好事。  
不过是一丁点分神的空当，展耀就被灵活的触手扒光了衣服。与此同时，四根新的分叉飞快生长，分别绕上了他的手腕和脚腕，然后不轻不重地一扯，把他绑成无比色情的大字型。  
展耀挣扎无果，吃力地抬起头看了一眼，才发现“白羽瞳”已经长得看不清源头在何处，四面八方都是张牙舞爪的触手。  
触手有粗有细，伸缩自如，无数个带着黏液的尖端对准了床上赤身裸体的展耀，不知什么时候就会发动进攻。展耀不安地扭动身体，回忆起刚才触手对他的话作出的反应，想开口试试还有没有沟通的可能。然而不等他开口，一根触手就飞速钻进了他嘴里。

口腔被骤然填满，展耀不适地干呕两声，嘴里的触手却被刺激得更加兴奋，往喉口探去，仿佛知道那处的收缩能带来快感。他吓到了，睁大眼睛挣扎着，却挣不断捆绑着四肢的触手，又被嘴里那根限制了说话的能力，惊惧之下不由得呜咽起来。  
通红的眼眶刚掉下两滴眼泪，手腕和脚踝上的力道就轻了不少，连带着嘴里的触手也退出去两分。展耀的胸口剧烈起伏，不解地盯着眼前的庞然大物，随即又失落地低下头。  
他一定是疯了才会跟来历不明的诡异生物交流，还差点相信那是白羽瞳。  
触手却好像看穿了展耀在想什么，伸出小小的一支分叉，抹掉了他的眼泪——虽然没有什么用，反而糊了他一脸黏液。但这一下的确让展耀的大脑更加混乱了，从而无暇做出什么反抗的举动。  
三根触手悄无声息地围上来，一根贴近展耀的性器，另外两根则分别缠上了两边乳头。展耀的身体微微抽搐了一下，下意识地想要蜷缩身体，却再一次清晰地感知到束缚着四肢的触手。他刚刚褪去一点红色的眼睛又泛起水雾，牙齿磕在触手表皮上。  
嘴里的触手吃疼一般缩了缩，然后卷起展耀的舌头模仿吮吸的动作，明明是亵玩，却又带了点安抚的味道。展耀被吸得气喘吁吁，眼角飞红，口水从嘴角漏出来，顺着脸颊往下流。  
胸前那两根触手也没闲着，又细又长的尖端卷住了两颗茱萸肆意拉扯，并没有因为乳头变得红肿硬挺就停下来。  
展耀的胸早已被白羽瞳调教得敏感无比，如今遭遇更刺激的玩法，下身也因此抬起了头。一直绕着性器打转不知该从哪里开始的触手有了主意，戳了戳顶端的小孔，小心翼翼地钻进去一点。  
如果不是手脚被绑着，展耀一定会从床上弹起来。白羽瞳在床上虽然凶，但很注意他的身体，从来没有玩弄过那种地方。尿道本就细小，被外物侵犯自然是难以承受。  
那根触手又变细了两圈，才试着继续往里。展耀感受到它的退让，动了动胯试图再改变一些什么，没想到引来了一条新的分支，悄无声息地缠绕上来卷在细嫩的腰腹处，让他失去了最后一点挣扎的余地。  
展耀感受到性器里的触手还在继续向前钻，惊恐得几乎掉下眼泪。但这种诡异的感觉很快便逐渐消逝，“白羽瞳”似乎只意在限制他发泄，而不是玩弄。展耀松了口气，身体稍稍放松下来，与此同时腰上的不适感也愈发强烈。那根触手又粗又凉，夹在他的后腰的皮肤和床垫之间，让他不得不往上挺着腰以减少皮肉被压迫带来的痛感。  
“腰……背上，背上好难受……”  
嘴里还被塞着触手，展耀也不确定这坨怪物能不能听清楚他在说什么。话音刚落他就觉得口腔一空，是触手退了出去。那根刚才晃晃悠悠自己指着自己的触手又出现了，头部微微偏向一边。  
展耀猜测这根触手就是他们的主体，于是重复道：“腰疼……”  
奇迹般地，腰上的触手慢悠悠缩了回去。展耀低下头，看见自己腰上留下一圈粘腻的水迹。他把发酸的腰靠回床上，忽然觉得手腕和脚踝上的力度也一轻，可以活动了，唯有插入性器中的那根触手无动于衷。  
不会真是白羽瞳吧，展耀不着边际地想。他躺在床上揉着手腕，其实触手的力道并不大，仔细想来，浅浅的几道红痕都是挣扎时自己磨出来的。  
展耀以为被放开就代表逃过了一劫，但他实在不好意思自己伸手去拔身下那一根，只得试探性地开口：“白羽瞳？”  
“主体”动了动，展耀还没来得及说下一句话就觉得天旋地转，像一个任人摆弄的布娃娃，被动作快得看不清的触手们翻了个个儿。堵着性器的触手也因为这番动静旋转扭动，激得他差点尖叫出声。  
展耀愤怒地回头：“干什么！放开我！”  
一根触手“啪”地打在了他被迫高高翘起的屁股上。  
张牙舞爪的小猫咪一下就懵了，整个身子随着臀肉颤抖了一下。触手似乎觉得很有趣，用尖端轻轻扫过被打出来的红痕。痛与快感交织，展耀吞下喉咙里快要溢出来的呻吟，却忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，双手死死抠着床单。  
紧接着，第二下，第三下，第四下也招呼上来，有轻有重，直打得展耀头昏脑胀，跪也跪不住，全靠触手捞着。

就这么十几下过去，白嫩的臀瓣上已经是红痕肆虐，玩够打屁股游戏的触手又盯上了股间那个隐秘的小洞，在穴口戳刺着。也许是见展耀迟迟没有放松下来，所以不敢贸然进入。  
展耀自然感受到了身后的动静，但他始终做不到把这堆东西当做白羽瞳。如果被突破最后的防线，就好像背叛了恋人。可如果不是白羽瞳，来路不明的怪物又怎么会在施暴时顾及他的感受？  
正想着，一根触手已经趁他一瞬的失神往后穴里探入了小半截。展耀防不胜防，生理性泪水汹涌而出。他早已在之前不算前戏的前戏中有了感觉，再加上触手表面的黏液，进入并不困难。饥渴的后穴给出了最真实的反应，软肉收绞着紧紧吸住异物。  
触手都是顶端尖细，越往后直径就越粗。展耀穴口的皱褶已经被撑到几乎看不见，深处却更加空虚。心里有声音叫嚣着，再深一点，好痒，好难受。但同时他也害怕触手的顶端进到太深的地方捣乱，或是穴口承受不住更粗的部分。  
体内的触手开始抽插，同时用灵活的头部刮弄内壁。展耀断断续续地呻吟起来，他突然想唤回之前塞进嘴里的两根触手，起码可以止住羞人的娇喘。  
很快，胀痛的下体就夺走了他的注意力。从被扒光到现在一次都没有射的小小耀翘立着，柱身有不知道来自展耀自己还是触手的亮晶晶的液体。而圆润的柱头上，一根细细的触手堵死了马眼，让精液和快感都无处发泄。  
展耀是真的疼得有些怕了，他带着哭腔，示弱般地开口：“求求你，让我射……让我射啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
短短几秒之内，深埋在肠道里的东西飞快地退到了穴口，两根新的分叉伸过来，一左一右把穴口朝两边拉扯开，而原来那根触手的头部灵活地弯曲着，一下摁在了展耀的敏感点上。与此同时将性器堵死的触手也毫不留情地抽出，展耀尖叫着，下身一抖一抖吐出几股白浊。

然后他睁开了眼睛。  
床还是那张床，房间还是那个房间。只不过身边又有了熟悉的体温，而刚刚做完诡异又刺激的春梦的展博士，感受到被子下自己的裤裆湿得一塌糊涂。  
更让他羞耻到动弹不得的是白羽瞳撑着脸侧躺在旁边，显然已经醒了很久，还有可能刚刚看完一场直播。  
“醒了？梦到什么刺激的东西了，这么大个人还梦遗？”  
展耀拉起被子蒙着头，沉默。  
白羽瞳笑笑，一把掀开被子把他捞进自己怀里：“反正内裤已经脏了，不如我们顺便……”说着一只手就不老实地往下摸。  
也不知道是不是白羽瞳的手法太厉害，展耀回想起梦里那些过于刺激的内容，不仅没有觉得哪里不舒服，反而觉得后面真的有点想要了。他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，任由白羽瞳扒下他的睡袍和一片狼藉的内裤。  
白羽瞳借着展耀腿间那点润滑揉开了紧闭的褶皱，探进去一个指节。最近工作上的事情太多，好不容易等到结案，展耀看了电影就喊困，白羽瞳哪里舍得折腾他。几天都忍过来了，现在真正触碰到又觉得自己急得不行，只想快点狠狠地操进去。  
展耀双腿打开，乖乖抱着自己的膝盖，把最脆弱、最隐私的部位暴露在白羽瞳眼前，方便他动作。扩张得差不多时白羽瞳胯下的布料已经被顶得老高，展耀看他忍得辛苦，用脚在白羽瞳腰上满是色情意味地摩挲了两下：“可以了小白。”  
白羽瞳于是直起身子把自己也脱了个干净，扶着怒涨的阴茎在穴口刮弄两下，把龟头挤了进去，确认展耀没什么痛感之后才继续往里塞。直到整根没入，只留两个饱满的囊袋抵在穴口。  
展耀发出一声猫咪发春似的淫叫。面前是他的爱人，不是恐怖生物，他终于不用再害怕忍耐。  
久违的被填满的感觉太过美好，展耀手上一松，双腿被白羽瞳眼疾手快地接住，搭在了自己的肩膀上。不用自己掰着腿的小猫咪愈发享受，闭着眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地喘。  
他们保持这个姿势进行了几百下活塞运动，展耀被操得又射了一次，白羽瞳掐着他的腰，老老实实把这段时间积攒的公粮都交代在了小穴深处。  
展耀靠在白羽瞳臂弯里平复了一会呼吸，有气无力地使唤他：“抱我去洗澡。”  
换来的是耳垂上一排浅浅的齿痕。


End file.
